The embodiments described herein relate to apparel and, more particularly, to a strapless and backless bra with lift support.
When wearing a strapless, backless, and/or low V-neck top, it is very difficult to conceal a bra that offers sufficient support. Conventional strapless and backless bras adhere to the skin only from (1) side tabs, or (2) the entire cup, however the currently used adhesive does not last or alternatively is so strong that it cannot be removed easily. On many of the existing strapless bras the cups are not flexible, often causing the bra to fit incorrectly. These cups often slip out of pace and never properly lift the breasts to hold them into place. The current backless strapless bras that are composed of separate cups (not joined together in the middle) are intended for low cut garments but are limited because they cannot be concealed under styles of garments that also expose the underarm, the side of the breast area, and/or the area above the breast. The current invention offers support in all of these situations, it is an all-in-one solution. Conventional strapless and backless bras that include an underwire typically include a very rigid underwire, which does not conform to a user's breasts, causing discomfort and insufficient support. Moreover, current strapless backless bras do not support large breasts over a D cup in size.
Therefore, what is needed is a strapless and backless bra that conforms to a user's chest while simultaneously providing ample support, lift, and comfort. There is further a need for a strapless backless bra that will not slip out of place or shift and is easily applied and removed.